


In Her Dress

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlw [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, cute and fluffy, kara looks pretty as usual, lena calls kara sweet names, they're in a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: Lena has a pretty Kara in her lap. ;)





	In Her Dress

**Author's Note:**

> just a sweet lil thing i wrote

Whenever people asked Lena what she saw in Kara she never had a proper answer. Some days it was the fact that she was so bubbly that whatever had gone bad throughout the day simply disappeared by being near her. Other days it was the way she always smiled so bright and Lena couldn't remember what she'd meant to say anymore. Other days it was the way she didn’t take shit from anybody and Lena would just sit back and watch as she fucked shit up. Afterwards, when she’d turn back to look at her she’d just give her a smile so wide it felt like her lips would fly off her face.    
  
And even other days it was the way Kara would hug her close and lay her head on her shoulder and without saying a single word reassure her that it'd be okay.   
Lena had never been shy about her attraction to Kara, in fact, she welcomed it. And most people had assumed that had been platonic, as if the way her had eyes brushed over her body or the way she always ran her fingers through Kara’s hair when she’d let her, it was anything but.    
  
Today Kara looked particularly beautiful in that yellow sundress she was wearing and with every gust of wind her thighs were automatically exposed and Lena placed a hand on her thigh and ran his fingers over the skin, not really caring that they were in the middle of a park in broad daylight.   
  
At another strong gust of wind Kara's dress nearly flew over her head and she had to use her arms to keep it down, that's when Lena noticed the purpling mark she'd left on the inside of her thigh and felt instant possessiveness.    
  
"Baby, you look so pretty today"   
  
Kara looked down and blushed so sweetly, Lena's heart couldn't contain the fondness she was feeling. She had the sweetest baby girl in the world.   
Lena patted her lap and sat back as Kara climbed into her arms placing a thigh on either side of her waist. She hugged her girlfriend close and kissed her neck. Moments like this made her wonder why she ever thought she could go on pretending she didn't have feelings for Kara    
  


“Pretty girl, let me take you home” Lena whispered in her ear. 

 

“You want me that bad?” 

 

“I always want you, and you in this little dress,  _ fuck _ ” 

 

Kara ground down into her lap and Lena tightened her hold around her waist. 

 

“You could do it right here you know?” 

 

“Baby, people can see us” 

 

“They won’t look, I’ll be good” 

 

Lena dragged her lips along Kara’s neck as she said, “Really? You can’t ever keep your noises to yourself, pretty girl”  

 

Kara hid her face in her neck. 

 

Lena removed a hand that was on her waist and used it to steer Kara’s face out of the crook of her neck. She smoothed over her lips with her index finger and then inserted both her index finger and middle finger into Kara’s mouth. 

 

“Get them nice and wet, sweetheart” 

Lena pushed them in as far as she could get them to go her thumb underneath Kara’s chin and loved the way her mouth stretched around her fingers. Kara hollowed out her cheeks looking straight into Lena’s eyes and pulled back nearly letting the fingers fall out of her mouth before leaning forward again moaning around them. 

 

Lena started to pull her fingers out of Kara’s mouth when Kara began sucking harder eventually letting go and leaving Lena’s fingers dripping with spit. 

 

Lena reached down and eased her hand underneath Kara’s dress going straight for her panties and as she felt her way around noticed the surface of her panties were wet and she gave the lips a tiny squeeze vaguely hearing the squelch. Kara whined. 

 

“Pretty girl, what’d you say about being quiet?” 

 

“Ss-sorry” 

 

She tugged the panties to the side and used the same fingers Kara had in her mouth to open spread apart her lips and then gently clamped the inner lips between her index and middle fingers softly tugging.

 

“You’re so wet, fuck” 

 

Lena stopped her movements, looking over Kara’s shoulder at the couple walking by giving the two of them strange looks. 

 

“Baby…. Why’d you stop?” Kara whined. 

 

“Don’t wanna give anyone a free show, pretty girl” Lena placed a kiss on the side of her forehead. 

 

Lena had to stop herself from just ripping off the dress and letting everyone take a good look at how pretty Kara looked when she was flushed and red and begging for it. After all, she just wanted that for herself. 

 

Lena eased her fingers inside Kara and used the other hand to weave her fingers into her Kara’s silky hair and gave a tug backward exposing Kara’s smooth, bruise-free throat. 

 

Kara gasped “please….more,  _ shit _ ” 

“Just ride my fingers, pretty girl” 

Lena smirked into her neck placing open mouthed kisses laced with a tongue up and down her unblemished throat. The skin was a bit bare, it needed some possession, something to say yes this is my girl, yes she’s getting fucked good, yes she’s fine without you. 

 

Kara thrust her hips forward loving the feel of Lena’s fingers inside her, the way they curled into her just right and the pads of her fingers that were calloused and made her feel every drag. 

 

Lena couldn’t control herself anymore and her wrists that were still as they let Kara ride out her flow, started moving and this time with a passion, hard, rough,  _ fast.  _

 

The change had Kara shaking in her lap, thighs squeezing across her own, fingers grasping at her throat, soft whines into her neck and then Kara screamed. 

 

Lena pulled out and wiped her fingers on the inside of Kara’s thighs and held her close.

 

“Everybody’s looking our way you know?” 

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kara tucked her face into Lena’s neck. 

 

“It’s okay, pretty girl” Lena kissed the top of her head and placed another two soft kisses on the side of her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you felt any type of way i'd love to know  
> If you have any prompts you'd like to see whether nsfw or not hmu


End file.
